regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 3: Recovery/Transcript
(The movie starts at the solar system, the hero fleet are seen fighting against the Emperial FleMs et who were returning fire) *'Sonic': We seem to have major problems, that Battle Cruiser is heading straight to our fleet. *'Sakan': don't worry, our fleet is already taking that cruiser down, but the main target is that Emperial Assault Carrier, Jul Mdama is right inside the carrier. *(Insde the carrier) *'Jul': My Forerunner smells had informed me that the heroes found out that I am inside this carrier. *'Sledge (P.R.D.C)': What now, Jul? *'Jul': Bring in multiple waves of Phaetons and Liches! *(Many Emperial Phaetons and Liches exited the carrier and blasted their way to the Redmark Assault Carrier) *'Redmark Rabbid 2': Sir, the Emperials have entered our carrier from their Emperial carrier. *'Sakan': Stop them! *(Redmark forces activated their self defenses on it's interior and outerior, eliminating several Emperial Order forces on board and out the space) *'Spider Rabbid': We took care of the Emperials. *'Sakan': Excellent. *(With the Emperials inside the Emperial carrier) *'Jul': There are so strong, but yet they shall perish. Cortana, can you be able to bring up the access of bringing in the Forerunner shields. *'Cortana': Currently so, but since these heroes have much an entire fleet, that could be impossible to have it 100% that strong anymore. *'Jul': Then we shall continue our glory to kill all of the hero fleet. Vekar, you may send of the Emperial Order fleet to stop the heroes, but be aware that they can be tough. *(With the heroes) *'Sonic': Seems like nothing can be us down. *'Sakan': They got more Emperial air forces! Heading straight to us! *'Tails': They're going to blow it up! *(Many Emperial ships were approaching, however the hero fleet manage to prevent them from doing so) *'Jul': Yet, the Heroes are very powerful, too impossible to attack, for now, we must abort the invasion, until we get very s Strong, we wil reset our attac! *(The Emperial Order fleet manage to flee and vanished while leaving) *'Sonic': Seems like we are too good at stopping them. *(Subtitle: Theory of Everything 3: Recovery) *(Somewhere at space, 2 months later, a Emperial Order fleet appoaches to the Forerunner planet, Genesis) *'Jul': So, this is Forerunner world, Genesis? *'Cortana': This is where I was reborn, Jul. *'Jul': Interested, even though evil is a good thing for our glory, this is a land promised by the prophets. *'Cortana': So what now? *'Jul': We should activate more Forerunner Guardians to be stronger, and most of all, find a way to open the Domain. *(At Jupiter, Nate is seen walking in the desert lands) *'Nate': Damn, I have been walking here for months and somehow survive from my starvation. I think I'm lost or something. *'Selene': Well, you did almost eat me. *'Nate': Oh, I forgot you were here. *(All the sudden, a Forerunner Guardian rises from the sand) *'Nate': Shit! I guess some planets have more than one Forerunner Guardian. *'Selene': We need to get aboard that thing! *'Nate': Well, what if there are other people on it? *'Selene': Lets just get on board before it leaves. *(They got aboard the Guardian as it opens a portal to enter, then it approaches to Genesis) *'Nate': Where the fuck are- (He and Selene got shooked off by the Guardian, crashed landing on the surface) *'Selene': Oh my God. What is this place? *'Nate': I have no clue. *(At Blackonark) *'Black Arm': Is it possible for our victory to be success? *'Jul': (On hologram) As long we can take, Genesis has been found, somewhere at 7 Lightyears away from Earth. We ended up going around instead of straight. *'Black Doom': No wonder it took 2 months to search for it. *'Jul': (On hologram) Make sure Blackonark is kept as Emperial Order protection and be aware, a Forerunner Guardian can be somewhere inside Blackonark's underground. *'Black Arm': As your wish. *(At the Sword campsite on Sanghelios) *'Sakan': It's nice to have a visit on Sanghelios. *'Sonic': I know. It's sad that it's going to be ruined by the Empire. *'Zack': (Operating a Forerunner console on a Forerunner plantform attached ground on the other side of the camp) And here's the worst part, more Forerunner Guardians are rising from their origin planets. And Meridian is about to be next. *'Sonic': And what's their next target after that? *'Zack': For nos, it remains unclear, Meridian's Guardian will be awakened in about 27 hours, Sonic, you must reach the Guardian and find out where they're going this time. *'Sakan': Where is the Guardian? *'Zack': Somewhere underneath the ground, there is time before it awakens. *(On Genesis) Category:Transcripts